Princess Aurora
by Captain Flame
Summary: This is the story of Princess Aurora, Princess Celestia's daughter and her journey to find the magic of friendship with Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Starts in season 1 i dont own anything but Princess Aurora. PLEASE PREVIEW tell me what you think. Slow
1. Chapter 1- Friendship is Magic! part 1

Chapter 1- Friendship is magic part 1

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since" a purple unicorn pony read to an ailcorn filly as they sat underneath a tree. "Wow Twilight thanks you for reading the story to me" the young light blue alicorn said. "You're welcome Princess Aurora…Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" Twilight asked as she looked up at the sky. "Why don't you check the library" Princess Aurora said to her foal-sitter. "Good idea… let's go" Twilight said as she used her magic to pick up the book. The two ponies started running or in Princess Aurora's case riding on Twilight's back, towards the library when they were stopped by Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts. "There you are, Twilight! Princess Aurora! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You two wanna come?" Twinkleshine, a white unicorn with a pink mane and matching tail, asked. "Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on" Twilight said. "And I'm going to help her" Princess Aurora said cutely ass Twilight ran past them. "Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends" Twinkleshine said to Minuette and Lemon Hearts. "I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony" Twilight said as she ran towards the castle library. "Ow!" a little purple dragon said as Twilight ran through the door, throwing him to the ground. "Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Twilight and Princess Aurora said coming into the room as Aurora jumped off Twilights back. Spike groaned as he got off the floor. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_" Twilight said as she walking over to the bookshelf. "What's that for?" Princess Aurora asked looking at the smashed present on Spike's tail. "Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but..." Spike said as a teddy bear fell out of the box. "Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing" Twilight told him as she moved books around. "But we're on a break!" Spike said. "No, no, no... no, no, no! Spike!" Twilight yelled as she and Aurora move books off the shelf using their magic. "It's over here!" Spike yelled from the top of a latter, holding the book. Twilight pulled the book and Spike over to her using her magic. "Are you okay, Spike?" Aurora asked the baby dragon that was laying on the floor. "I'm okay" Spike said getting up off the floor. "Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?" Twilight said as she searched the book. "Mare in the Moon?" Aurora asked as she and Spike started putting books away. "But that's just an old ponies' tale" Spike said. "Mare, mare... aha!" Twilight said as she looked through another book. "The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!" Twilight gasped as she continued. "Spike! Aurora! Do you know what this means?" she asked. "No- whoa!" Spike said as he fell from the latter as Princess Aurora used her magic to catch him and slowly lowered him to the ground. "Take a note please, to the Princess" Twilight said. "Okie dokie" Spike said as he got ready to write. "My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!" Twilight said as she walked around the room. "Hold on. Preci... preci..." Spike said trying to spell the word. "Threshold" Twilight said hoping he could spell that word. "Threh..." Spike said still not knowing how to spell the word. "Um…How about brink?" Aurora said. Spike nodded his head agreeing with the new word. "That something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said finishing the letter. "And your loving daughter, Princess Aurora" Aurora said wanting to be a part of the letter. "Princess Aurora. Got it!" Spike said as he finished writing. "Great! Send it" Twilight said. "Now?" Spike asked her. "Of course!" Twilight told him. "Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow" Spike said. "That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Twilight told Spike getting in his face. "Impera... impera..." Spike said trying to figure out what the word meant. "Important" Princess Aurora told him. "Okay, okay! There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath" Spike said as he blew green fire that sent the letter to Princess Celestia. "Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me" Twilight said. Spike burped out the new letter. "See? I knew she would want to take immediate action" Twilight said. "Can I read it Spike?" Aurora asked. "Sure" Spike said as he held opened the letter so she could read it. "My dearest, most faithful student Twilight and my darling daughter, Aurora. You both know that I value your diligence and that I trust you both completely" Aurora started. "Mm-hm!" Twilight said interrupting Aurora. "But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you and my daughter, to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" Princess Aurora finished as they were in a carriage, flying to Ponyville. **"**Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you both to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike said. "I'm so excited. I've never been outside of Canterlot before" Aurora said flapping her little wings. "Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! We'll check on the preparations as fast as we can, then I get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return" Twilight said. Aurora and Spike looked at each other. "Then... when will we make friends, like the mommy said?" Aurora asked. "She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends" Twilight said. "But I want to make friends" Aurora said quietly, so Twilight didn't hear her, looking down at the ground below them. The royal guard whinnied as they land in Ponyville. **"**Thank you, sirs" Twilight said as they got out of the carriage. "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!" Spike said as a pink earth pony with pink hair with 3 balloons as a cutie mark walked up to them. "Um... hello?" Twilight said the pony. The pink pony gasped, jumping into the air and ran away very fast. "That was interesting" Princess Aurora said as they watch the pony run down the road.

*****Sweet Apple Acres*

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres" Spike read from the scroll as they walked onto the farm. "Yeehaw!" an orange earth pony with blond hair and a cowboy hat with 3 apples for a cutie mark said as she kicked an apple tree. "Wow" Aurora said as the apple fell into the buckets that were around the tree." Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Princess Aurora-" Twilight said getting cut off by the earth pony. "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, Princess, a pleasure makin' y'all acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" Applejack said shacking Twilight's hoof and bows to Aurora. "Friends? Actually, I-"Twilight started to say but got cut off by Applejack again. "So, what can I do y'all for?" Applejack asked as Aurora and Spike laughed at Twilight, whose hoof was still going up and down from the hood-shake. "Well, we are in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight asked. "We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Applejack asked. "Please Twilight can we?" Aurora asked with a puppy dog look on her face. "As long as it doesn't take too long..." Twilight said giving into Aurora's puppy dog face. "Soup's on, everypony!" Applejack said as she rang a triangle. Twilight and Spike got trampled by the heard of ponies while Aurora flew into the air to get out of the way. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Applejack said as they sat down at a table in between two trees. "Thanks, but we really need to hurry-" Twilight said getting cut off by Applejack. "This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..."Applejack to a deep breath as she continued. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests" Applejack finished as each pony brought a different food up that has to do with apples. "Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." Granny Smith said as she slowly walking over to them. "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Applejack said. "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight said. "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" a young yellow filly with red hair and a pink bow named Apple Bloom asked giving Twilight a pouty face. "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Twilight said as the Apple family sign in disappointment. "..Fine" Twilight said as the Apple family cheered.

*During Brunch"

"Hi there, I'm Apple Bloom" Apple Bloom said coming up to Princess Aurora. "Hi, I'm Princess Aurora but you can call me Aurora" Aurora said introducing herself. "Nice to meetcha, Aurora, wanna be friends?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yes. Yes My first friend in Ponyville" Aurora said as she jumped around. "Princess, it's time to go, we have other preparations to check on" Twilight called to her. "Coming Twilight…I'll see you later Apple Bloom" Aurora said as she ran over to Twilight. "Bye" Apple Bloom yelled to her.

*In Town*

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather" Spike said as he checked it off the list. "Ugh... I ate too much pie..." Twilight said. "Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds" Spike said as he and Aurora looked up at the sky. "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight said as she was pushed into a puddle of mud by a light blue Pegasus pony with rainbow hair and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt for ma cutie mark. "Uh, 'scuse me?" She said as she and Aurora laughed at Twilight. "Lemme help you" She said as she went and got a cloud and started jumping on it so water poured down on Twilight. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome" she said as she made a rainbow tornado to dry Twilight off. Aurora and Spike busted out laughing when they saw Twilight's main and tail all messed up.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash" Twilight said as they feel to the floor laughing. "The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got up off the floor. "I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Princess Aurora, and the Princess sent us to check on the weather" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash laid on a cloud. "Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing" Rainbow Dash said waving her hoof. "Practicing for what?" Aurora asked as she flew up to land on Rainbow Dash's cloud. "The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow Dash said as she loop the loop to another cloud. "The Wonderbolts? The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?" Twilight asked. "Yup! That's them!" Rainbow Dash said. "Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day" Twilight said as Aurora flew down to land next to her. "Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat" Rainbow Dash said. "Prove it" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash started kicking all of the clouds away. "Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Aurora. I can't wait to hang out some more" Rainbow Dash said flying around them. "Wow, she's amazing!" Aurora said as Rainbow Dash flew away. Spike started laughing as he playing with Twilight's mane. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" Spike said as Twilight and Aurora started to walk away.

*Town Hall*

"Decorations. Beautiful..." Spike said checking it of the list as he stared at a white unicorn pony with purple hair and 3 diamonds for a cutie mark. "Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed" Twilight said as she and Aurora looked at the decorations. "Not the decor, her!" Spike said as he pointed to the white unicorn. "No, no, no, oh! Goodness no" the pony said as she went through the different ribbons with her magic. "How are my spines? Are they straight?" Spike asked Aurora as he messed with his spines. "They are" Aurora told him as they walked up to the unicorn. "Good afternoon-" Twilight said getting cut off by the pony. "Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-" Rarity screamed when she saw Twilight's mane. "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" She asked. "Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" Twilight said. "Out of my hair? What about your hair?!" Rarity said as she started pushing Twilight towards her shop. "Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" Twilight yelled as Spike and Aurora followed them.

*Rarity's shop*

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from" Rarity said as she kept changing Twilights outfit. "We've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-"Twilight said not being able to breath as Rarity pulled on the outfit she was wearing. Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" Rarity said as she walked away to get the rubies. "Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said as she and Aurora ran out of the shop.

*Outside the Town*

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked with a loving sign. "Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" Twilight asked as Spike road on her back and Aurora was flying in the air next to them. "Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" Spike said looking at the list. "Oh I love music" Aurora said as she landed in the bush next to them. "Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-" a creamed color Pegasus pony with light pink hair and 3 butterflies for a cutie mark said quietly to the singing birds. "Hello!" Twilight said loudly scaring the birds away as she and Aurora came out of the bush. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Princess Aurora. What's your name?" Twilight asked the Pegasus pony. "Um... I'm Fluttershy" the pony said very quietly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked getting closer to her. "Um... My name is Fluttershy" she said even quieter than the first time. "Didn't quite catch that. Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Twilight said as the birds came back to the tree. "Oookay. Well, that was easy" Twilight said to Spike and Aurora.

"A baby dragon!" Fluttershy said as she pushed Twilight out of the way. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!" Fluttershy said getting close to Spike. "Well, well, well...!" Spike said turning to look at Twilight. "Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" Fluttershy said as she flew a little in the air "Well, in that case we'd better be going" Twilight said as she grabbed Spike and Aurora with her magic and put them on her back. "Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy said as she walked with them. "I'm Spike" Spike said introducing himself. "Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" Fluttershy asked him. "Well, what do you wanna know?" Spike asked her. "Absolutely everything" Fluttershy said. "Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." Spike started as Twilight groaned and Aurora laughed at her as she flew off of Twilight's back.

*At the library*

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?" Spike said finishing his life story. "Oh, yes, please!" Fluttershy said. "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where we are staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep" Twilight said as they stopped at the library. "No I don't- whoa!" Spike said a Twilight bucked him off of her back as he landed on Princess Aurora. "Ow Spike" Aurora said pushing him off of her. "Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Twilight said in a little baby voice. "Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." Fluttershy said as she picking him up and took him inside. "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" Twilight said as she pushed Fluttershy outside and closed the door. "That was rude Twilight" Aurora said in the dark room as Spike nodded him head in agreement. "Sorry, Spike, Aurora, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" Twilight said as she tried to find the light. "Surprise!" a whole bunch of ponies screamed as the lights came on.

"Surprise!" The pink pony from this morning said as she blew a party whisle.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you two! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet" Twilight said as Aurora nodded her head. "Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you guys when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you two before and if I've never saw you guys before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight groan as they walked to the refreshment table. "And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you two have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight accidental poured hot sauce into a cup and drank from it. "Are you all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked as Twilight's face got really red. "Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight ran upstairs. "'Hot sauce'. Ooh..." Spike said reading the bottle as Pinkie Pie poured some on a cup cake and ate it. "What? It's good!" Pinkie Pie said with a mouth full.

*Later that night, upstairs*

Twilight groan as the music down stairs continued to play. "Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting 'pin the tail on the pony'! Wanna play?" Aurora said as she and Spike came into her room. "No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" Twilight said from her bed. "It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said as he lifted the lamp shade he had on his head and walked back into the party room. "Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night.' I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." Twilight said as Aurora came and sat on her bed. "C'mon, Twilight, Aurora, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike said coming into the room again.

*Town Hall*

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie Pie said coming up to Twilight with Spike on her back and Princess Aurora standing beside her as the birds started to sing. "Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Mayor Mare said as the ponies started to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." Mayor Mare said continuing her speech. "Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. "...Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare said as Rarity pulled the curtains open to show no pony standing there. "Huh?" Rarity said as she looked to where Princess Celestia was supposed to be. "This can't be good" Twilight said. "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Mayor Mare said trying to calm everypony down. "Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie pie asked as she jumped up and down. "She's gone!" Rarity said.

"Ooh, she's good" Pinkie Pie said. Pinkie Pie screamed as a dark purple missed appeared. "Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as Aurora hid underneath Twilight. Spike fainted when a black alicon appeared. "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces" Nightmare Moon said looked at all of the ponies. "What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she got ready to fly to Nightmare Moon. "Whoa there, Nelly..." Applejack said as she grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Nightmare Moon asked lighting. "Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie said as Applejack put an apple in Pinkie's mouth. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon asked as she got in Fluttershy and Rarity's faces. "I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as the ponies gasped around her. "Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here" Nightmare Moon said. "You're here to... to..." Twilight said. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon said laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2- Friendship is Magic! part 2

Chapter 2- Friendship is Magic part 2

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" Mayor Mare said as the royal guards flew towards Nightmare Moon. "Stand back, you foals!" Nightmare Moon said laughing as lightning hit the royal guards causing them to fall to the ground as Nightmare Moon disappeared in to the night. "Come back here! Nighttime? Forever? Where's she going?" Rainbow Dash said as she followed Nightmare Moon out of the town hall then noticed Twilight running towards the library chairing Spike and Aurora.

*The Library*

"Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!..." Spike said in his sleep. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can we stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked as she put Spike to bed and looked for a book. "And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you guys know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" Rainbow Dash asked getting in Twilight's face as Aurora hid behind Twilight and Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash's tail to get her away from Twilight. "Simmer down, Sally. They ain't no spy. But they sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight, Prinecess?" Applejack asked Twilight and Aurora as Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy join the group. "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but we don't know what they are, where to find them, or what they do!" Twilight said looking down at the ground. "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie Pie said reading it off a book. "How did you find that?!" Princess Aurora asked as Twilight pushed Pinkie Pie out of the way. "It was under 'E'!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped around the room. "There are seven Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth and seventh are a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-" Twilight read from the book as everypony gathered around her. "The Everfree Forest!" they all said together.

*The Everfree Forest*

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie said as she started walking towards the forest. "Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" Twilight said. "Twilight you need can't do it alone" Princess Aurora said. "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple" Applejack said as everypony agreed as thy all walked into the forest. "Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good" Pinkie Pie said following the group.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked as they walked deeper into the forest. "Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful" Rarity said looking around the forest. "And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria" Applejack said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Aurora asked. "Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash said scaring Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "Rainbow, quit it" Applejack said as Rainbow Dash move to the girls in a crouch pose. "'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT" Rainbow Dash said as the cliff they there standing on brock. Everypony screamed as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Princess Aurora flew into the air. "Fluttershy! Quick!" Rainbow Dash said flying towards their falling friends. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness" Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and Aurora grabbed Rarity. Twilight screamed as she came to the egde of the cliff. "Twilight" Aurora yelled. "Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" Applejack said as she grabbed Twilight's hoofs. "Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight asked. "Let go" Applejack said as she looked up. "Are you crazy?" Twilight yelled. "No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe" Applejack said. "That's not true!" Twilight told her. "Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe" Applejack said. "Yaaah! Phew-wah!" Twilight screamed as she let go out Applejack only to be cached by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two" Fluttershy said as they slowly landed on the ground. "Twilight" Aurora said running up to give her a hug. "And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time" Rainbow Dash said as the ground continued walking deeper into the forest. "Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- A manticore!" Twilight said as the beast appeared in front of the group. "We've gotta get past him!" Twilight said as the beast road. "Take that, you ruffian!" Rarity said kicking him in the face as the beast jumped at her. The beast roan and messed up Rarity's hair. "My hair! Woop" she said as she ran from the beast. "Wait" Fluttershy said quietly. "YEE-HAW! Git along, little doggie" Applejack said as she got on top of the beast and road him like a bull in a rodeo. "Wait" Fluttershy said a little louder. "Whoa! All yours, partner" Applejack told Rainbow Dash as she was thrown pasted her. "I'm on it" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards the beast. "Wait!" Fluttershy said louder than the last time. **"**Rainbow!" Twilight and Aurora yelled as Rainbow Dash was hit away by the beast tail. "WAIT!" Fluttershy screamed so everypony could hear her. "Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby" She said as she claimed the beast down and the beast showed her the thorn in its paw. "Little?" Rainbow Dash said. "Now this might hurt for just a second" Fluttershy said as she pulled the thorn out. "Fluttershy!" everypony screamed as the best roared. "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are" Fluttershy said as the beast started to purr. "How did you know about the thorn?" Aurora asked as Fluttershy caught up with the group. "I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness" Fluttershy said as she waked pasted Twilight and Aurora.

*Deeper Into the woods*

"No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally" Rarity said. "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it" Twilight said as it got very dark in to the forest. "Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'" Applejack said as she stepped in mud. "It's just mud" Applejack said as Fluttershy screamed looking at a tree. The tree growled as everypony but Pinkie Pie and Princess Aurora screamed. "Bleh. Ooo!" Pinkie Pie luaghted as she made funny noises at the tree. "Pinkie, Aurora, what are you doing?! Run!" Twilight yelled. "No, what are you doing Twilight? It's just some trees" Aurora said. "Oh girls, don't you see?" Pinkie Pie asked the girls as she started to sing. "_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."_ "Tell me she's not..." Twilight said as Aurora walked over to her. "_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." _Pinkie Pie sang jumping around. "She is" Rarity said as the group watched Pinkie Pie. "_I'd hide under my pillow._ _From what I thought I saw. But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way. To deal with fears at all"_ Pinkie Pie sang as she jumped past the group. "Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asked as Pinkie Pie got in her face._ "She said: 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears_. _You'll see that they can't hurt you_. _Just laugh to make them disappear.' Ha! Ha! Ha!" _Pinkie Pie sang as she laughed at the tree and the tree's scary face disappeared. _"So, giggle at the ghostly. Guffaw at the grossly._ _Crack up at the creepy._ _Whoop it up with the weepy._ _Chortle at the kooky. Snortle at the spooky._ _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!" _ Pinkie Pie finished singing as the girls started laughing as the tree scary faces all disappeared. "How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie Pie asked as the group came to a stream with rushing water. "What was that?" Aurora asked as they heard a distant cry. "What a world, what a world" a purple sea serpent cried. "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Princess Aurora asked as she stood in front of the group. "Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid" Steven Magnet said as he continued to cry. "Oh, give me a break" Rainbow Dash said as Steven Magnet splashed water on them. "That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack asked as she walked up next to Rainbow Dash. "Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales" Rarity said as she walked up to Steven Magnet. "I know" Steven Magnet said as Rarity rubbed his scales. "And your expertly coiffed mane" Rarity said. "Oh, I know, I know" Steven Magnet said as he ran his hand through his mane. "Your fabulous manicure" Rarity said. "It's so true!" Steven Magnet gasped. "All ruined without your beautiful mustache" Rarity said. "It's true, I'm hideous!" Steven Magnet said as he covered his head. "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected" Rarity said. "What did you do that for?" Steven Magnet asked as Rarity pulled off one of his scales. "Rarity, what are you-"Twilight asked getting cut off as Rarity cut off some of her tail. "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful" Steven Magnet said as Rarity used her magic to fuss her tail to his missing mustache side. "You look smashing" Rarity said as the rest of the girls walked up to her. "Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Twilight said. "Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back" Rarity said looking at her short tail. "So would the mustache" Rainbow Dash quietly to Twilight. "We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!" Twilight said as the steams water calmed down. "Allow me" Steven Magnet said as he used is body for the girls to jump on to cross.

*The Ruins*

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it" Twilight said. "Twilight, wait for us" Applejack said as they ran after Twilight. "We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight said as she almost fell off a cliff. "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash asked as she pulled Twilight up. "Now what?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'll flew down there, grab the rope and tie it to the other side" Aurora said as she flapped her wings. "You sure you can do it? It's a long way down" Twilight said as they looking down at the fallen bridge. "How about I come with you? Just in case" Rainbow Dash said as flew up in the air with Aurora. "Okay" Aurora said as she and Rainbow Dash flew down to the fallen bridge. Aurora grabbed the rope and struggle to bring it up to the other side, Rainbow Dash flew underneath Aurora and flew up slowly so Aurora would land on her back, holding the rope as Rainbow Dash landed on the other side. "Rainbow..." A voice said as Aurora dropped the rope on the ground. "Who's there?" Rainbow Dash asked as Aurora got off her back. "Rainbow..." the voice said again. "I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!" Rainbow Dash said. "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria" the voice said. "Who?" Rainbow Dash asked as a fog surrounded her and Aurora. "Why, you, of course. Rainbow Dash" the voice said. "Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever" Rainbow Dash said. "No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent, Swiftest, Bravest flyer in all the land" the Shadowbolt Leader said as they came out of the fog. "Yes, it's all true" Rainbow Dash said. "We need... _you_" the Shadowbolt Leader whispered into Rainbow Dash's ear. "WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal" Rainbow Dash said jumping in the air. "No! It's them or us" the leader said stopping Rainbow Dash from tying the bridge. "Rainbow, Aurora, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them" Twilight yelled form the other side. "Well?" the leader asked as Rainbow Dash thought about it. "Rainbow Dash don't do it" Aurora said as she tried to tie the rope. "You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no" Rainbow Dash said helped Aurora tie the rope. Aurora and Rainbow Dash flew back over to the girls as they cheered.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'" Rainbow Dash said as they walked across the bridge.

*Inside the ruins*

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight, Princess. Isn't this what y'all been waitin' for?" Applejack said as Twilight and Aurora walked up to the middle of the room. "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy started taking the Elements off the statue. "One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Pinkie Pie said as she counted them. "Where's the sixth and seventh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth and seventh Element to be revealed" Twilights said as they stood around the elements. "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked. "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen. Aurora will you help me?" Twilight said as Aurora nodded her head and the two charged up their magic. "Come on now, y'all. They needs to concentrate" Applejack said as they walked out of the ruins. "Aah!" Aurora screamed as a purple missed surrounded the Elements. "Twilight! Princess Aurora!" everypony screamed as they ran back into the room. "The Elements!" Twilight said as she and Aurora jumped after the elements and disappeared. "Twilight, Little Princess, where are you?" Applejack said as they ran around the room looking for them. "Look!" Rarity said looking out the window. "Come on!" Applejack said as they ran towards the tower with the light shining out of.

*In the new tower*

Twilight and Aurora coughed as the smoke cleared and gasps to see Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony. "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon asked as Twilight and Aurora got ready to charge up their magic. "Just one spark. Come on, come on. Aah!" Twilight said as she teleported to the Elements. "No, no!" Nightmare Moon said as the Elements started to charge up around her, throwing Twilight over to Aurora. "But... where's the sixth and seventh Elements?!" Aurora asked as Nightmare Moon laughed as she brought the Elements of Harmony. "You little foals! Thinking you two could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon said. "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here" Twilight said as the others join them in the room. "What?" Nightmare Moon said as the stones of the broken element flew towards the group of poines.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of...generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!" Twilight said as the stone flew around them. "And Princess Aurora, who didn't run away from any challenges that tried to stop us, represents the mystery sixth element, the spirit of bravery" Twilight said as the element pop out of now where around Aurora neck. "The spirits of these six ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us" Aurora said. "You still don't have the seventh Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon said. "But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element: the element of... magic!" Twilight said a crown on her head. "NOOO! Nooo!" Nightmare Moon yelled as a rainbow from them elements flew at here. "Ugh, my head" Rainbow Dash said as they all laid down on the ground. "Everypony okay?" Applejack asked. "Oh, thank goodness" Rarity said as her tail grew back. "Why Rarity, it's so lovely" Fluttershy said. "I know! I'll never part with it again" Rarity said as she shook her tail. "No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark" Fluttershy said. "What? Ooh. So does yours" Rarity said pointing at Fluttershy's neck. "Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped around. "Aw yeah" Rainbow Dash said looking at hers. "But I don't have a cutie mark yet, so my dose mine have a microphone with music note around it?" Aurora asked looking down as hers. "Maybe it's because you'll get your cutie mark soon" Fluttershy said. "Really? "Aurora asked as they all nodded their heads. "Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship" Applejack said. "Indeed you do" A voice said as the sun rose. "Princess Celestia" Twilight said running over to her as she appeared in the room. "Mommy" Aurora said flying over to her mother. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. Aurora, my darling daughter. I knew you both could do it" Princess Celestia said giving them a hug. "But... you told us it was all an old pony tale" Twilight said. "I told you both that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you both let true friendship into your hearts. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" Princess Celestia said as she and Princess Aurora walked over to the young pony laying on the ground where Nightmare Moon was. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister" Princess Celestia said as she laid down next to Luna and Aurora stood in front of them. "Sister?" Everypony asked. "Will you accept my friendship?" Princess Celestia asked her little sister. "Please Aunt Luna?" Aurora asked. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Princess Luna said as she hug Princess Celestia. "I've missed you, too" Princess Celestia said as they started crying. "Hey, you know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie asked.

*In Ponyville*

"A party!" Pinkie pie said ponies cheered as the three Princesses road in on a carriage. "Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Princess Celestia asked as she and Aurora walked over to Twilight. "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them" Twilight said as she looked at her new friends. "Mommy I feel the same" Aurora told her mother. "Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and my daughter, Princess Aurora shall take on a new mission for Equestria. They must continue to study the magic of friendship and must report to me their findings from their new home in Ponyville" Princess Celestia said as Spike started to write.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before" Twilight said as the ponies cheered giving her a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you mommy" Aurora said giving her mother and aunt a hug.


	3. Chapter 3- The Ticket Master

Chapter 3 – The Ticket Master

*Sweet Apple Acres*

"No. Nope. Nope-" Spike said as he looked through the apples Applejack, Twilight, and Princess Aurora collected. "Thank you kindly, Twilight, Little Princess, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles" Applejack said laughing at the thought of her big brother wearing a girdle as they walked towards the barn. "No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry" Twilight said. "I know, right?" Spike said as she continued to dig through the basket of apples. "Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on Twilight's back all morning while we worked" Aurora said looking at Spike. "Exactly. You three are taking so long, I missed snack-time" Spike said. "Eh, I guess we better get some food" Twilight said as she stomach growled. "Nope. Worm. A-ha!" Spike said throwing apples away left and right until he found a nice big red apple. "Oh Spike, that looks delicious. Spike!" Aurora said looking at the apple as he ate it. "What?" Spike said as he burped out a letter. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia" Twilight said as Spike opened the letter. "Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest" Spike read. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight and Applejack cheered. "Look, two tickets" Aurora said as Spike burped them out. "Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike, Aurora?" Twilight asked. "No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense" Spike said. "I went last year" Aurora said. "Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice" Twilight said. "Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip" Applejack said as she day dreamed about going. "Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala" she continued. "Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" Twilight said getting cut off as Rainbow Dash crashed into them. "Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?" Applejack asked as she, Twilight, and Aurora got off the ground. "No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight. "Yeah, but-" Twilight said getting cut off by Rainbow Dash. "YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Rainbow Dash said daydreaming about going. "Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. I asked for that ticket first" Applejack said as she drabbed Rainbow's tail. "So? That doesn't mean you own it" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket" Applejack said as they started to hoof- wrestle. "Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" Twilight said as she pulled the two apart. "Drummin' up business for the farm?" Applejack said. "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash said. "Money t' fix granny's hip" Applejack said. "Living the dream" Rainbow Dash said. "Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight said. "Twilight I'm hungry" Aurora said as her stomach growled. "Listen to that, we're starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Twilight said as Spike got back on her back. "Okay" Rainbow Dash and Applejack said.

*In Town*

"So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" Spike asked as Twilight and Aurora walked through town. "I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?" Twilight asked the two. "Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go! _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me._ _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me._ _Hip hip._ _Hooray!_ _It's the best place for me._ _For Pinkie..._With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony! _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me._ _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me. 'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever._ _In the whole galaxy._ _Wheee!_ Oh thank you Twilight, Aurora, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever" Pinkie Pie said as she crashed into the group and daydreamed about going. "Um, actually-" Aurora said as Spike picked up the tickets. "Are these what I think they are?" Rarity asked as she walked up to the group. "Yes, yes, yes! Aurora and Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot" Pinkie Pie said. "The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him" Rarity said. "Him! ...Who?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, 'Yes!' We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams. Twilight, Princess Aurora, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph" Rarity said daydreaming about the gala. "Hey!" Spike yelled as a little white bunny stole the tickets. "Angel, these are perfect" Fluttershy said to her little bunny. "Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to" Twilight said. "And I don't have an extra ticket to give. I get in free because it's mine and mommy's party" Aurora said. "You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie said to Twilight. "Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-" Fluttershy said quietly. "You? You want to go to the gala?" Rarity asked her. "Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" Fluttershy said daydreamed about going to the gala. "Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?" Twilight said. "Wait just a minute" Rainbow Dash said from the top of a building. "Rainbow Dash, were you following us?" Aurora asked. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to just anybody" Rainbow Dash said as she flew to the ground. "Wait just another minute" Applejack said walking up to the group. "Applejack, were you following us too?" Twilight asked. "No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket" Applejack said pointing at Rainbow Dash. "Your ticket?" Rainbow Dash said. "But Twilight's taking me" Pinkie Pie said as they all started to argue about who was going to get the extra ticket. "QUIET!" Twilight yelled. "And then I said, 'Oatmeal, are you craz-' oh" Pinkie Pie said as it got quite. "Girls, there's no use in arguing" Twilight said. "But Twilight-" Rarity said. "Eh! This is Twilight's decision, and she's gonna make it on her own, and she can't think straight with all this noise not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo" Aurora said as she's and Twilight's stomach growled. "And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow" Twilight said as the ponies walked away.

*Café*

"Spike, Auroa, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" Twilight asked. "Have you made your decision?" the waiter, Horte Cuisine, asked the group. "I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight yelled. "Twilight, he just wants to take your order. I'll have what she's having" Aurora said. "Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich" Twilight said. "Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy" Spike said. "What do you think, Spike, Aurora?" Twilight said. "I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Spike said. "I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take" Twilight said. "Oh. You're still on that?" Spike said. "Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-" Twilight said getting cut off. "Ah, your food" Horte Cuisine said putting the food in front of them. "Thank you" Aurora said. "Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat" Twilight said as ponies started running inside. "Em, madams? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?" Horte Cuisine asked from the café door. "It's not raining. What's going on?" Twilight said as it started raining all around them but not at their table. "Hi there best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" Rainbow Dash said from the hole in the clouds. "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Aurora asked. "Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all" Rainbow Dash said. "Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" Twilight asked. "Me? No no no, of course not" Rainbow Dash said. "Uh-huh" Twilight and Aurora said. "Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh" Rainbow Dash said. "Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now" Twilight said. "Ugh, fine" Rainbow Dash said as she closed up the rain cloud. "That's better" Twilight said as the food got all wet. "Twilight, Aurora, it's raining" Rairty said from under her settle umbrella. "No, really?" Aurora said. "Both of you come with me before you catch a cold" Rarity said pulling them to her boutique.

"Rarity's boutique *

"Heh heh, oops, sorry" Twilight said as she got Rarity all wet. "Oh no, it's quite alright. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?" Rarity said. "Uh..." Twilight said. "Makeovers!" Rarity said using her magic to bring over the needed things for the makeover. "Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight" Twilight said as Rarity put her in settle outfit. "There. Oh, you're simply darling" Rarity said. "Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" Twilight said looking at her outie. "And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent" Rarity said putting Spike into an outfit. "D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa!" Spike said as Rarity finished. "Oh, Spike" Aurora said as she and Twilight laughted. "Now you just need a hat" Rarity said putting at hat on Spike's head. "And Aurora I have the cuties little outfit for you" Rarity said as she put Aurora in a cute little outfit. "Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library" Spike said as he ran out of the boutique. "Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala" Rarity said. "Wait, The Grand-" Twilight said getting cut off. "And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah, Princess Aurora and Twilight Sparkle, of course" Rarity said as she laughed nervously. "I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've been trying all day just to get some lunch" Twilight said as she and Aurora took off the outfits and walked out the boutique door. "Did somepony say lunch?" Applejack asked as she pulled Twilight and Aurora outside to see a wagon full of food. "You've got to be kidding me!" Twilight yelled. "I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" Applejack asked as Twilight and Aurora's stomach growled. "Is that a yes?" Applejack asked. "No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" Twilight said as she and Aurora ran towards the library. "So, that's a maybe?" Applejack yelled.

*Twilight's Library*

"Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating" Twilight said using her magic to open the door to see Fluttershy humming as she cleaned the library. "Fluttershy, not you too?" Aurora said. "Oh, well, hello Twilight, Princess Aurora. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you" Fluttershy said as she flew around the room. "It's summer" Twilight said. "Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea" Fluttershy said. "You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked. "Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket" Fluttershy said as she looked over at Angle. "No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Twilight said as she opened the door. "SURPRISE!" ponies yelled as they throw Twilight into the air as Aurora watched from the door._ "Twilight is my bestest friend._ _Whoopie, whoopie!_ _She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!_ _I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!_ _She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!" _Pinkie Pie sang as the ponies continued to throw Twilight into the air. "PIIINKIIIE!" Twilight yelled as she landed on the ground. "Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked. "At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket" Twilight said as Aurora walked over to stand next to her. "Wait, what ticket? What gala?" a pony asked. "Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Pinkie Pie said as a crowd began to from. "The Grand Galloping Gala?" All the ponies said. All the ponies started to offer favors as Spike, Twilight, and Aurora were surrounded by them. "What are we gonna do?" Spike asked as he got on Twilight's back. "We're... gonna... run!" Twilight said as she and Aurora run as the ponies chased them.

*In an Alleyway*

The ponies had Twilight, Spike and Aurora cornered in an alleyway. They keeps coming closer as Twilight teleported herself, Aurora and Spike to the library. "Ugh, warn us next time you're gonna do that" Spike said. "I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors. Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!" Twilight said as she saw Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy standing by the window after she, Aurora, and Spike all locked the doors and windows. "Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise" Applejack said as they walked over to Twilight and Aurora. "Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful" Fluttershy said. "And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends" Pinkie Pie said. "Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did" Rarity said. "Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket- you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either" Rainbow Dash said as the other ponies gave her a look. "We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you" Applejack said. "We're sorry, Twilight" They all said minus Aurora. "Spike, take down a note. Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala" Twilight said. "What?!" they yelled. "If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either" Twilight said looking at her friends. "Twilight, you don't have to do that-" Aurora said getting cut off by Twilight. "Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now". Spike blow green fire and sent the letter to Princess Celestia.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either" Fluttershy said. "It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all" Twilight said. "Twilight you know you could have just asked my mom for more tickets" Aurora said as the others looked at the little filly with big eyes. "WHAT?!" they yelled as Spike burped out a letter. "A letter from the princess?" Twilight said. "'My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place?' Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala" Spike said holding up the tickets. "See I told you" Aurora said as the other ponies gasped. "Allow us to treat you to dinner" Rarity said as Twilight's and Aurora's stomach growled. "What a great way to apologize" Rainbow Dash said as they all walked out the door. "And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me" Pinkie Pie said. "How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk! 'And one for you, Spike.' I mean, gross, I have to go too?" Spike said as he burped up another ticket. Applejack and Aurora laughed at him as he followed them out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Applebuck Season

Chapter 4- Applebuck Season

Twilight and Princess Aurora were walking thought town when the ground started to rumble. "Twilight what's going on?" Aurora asked as she looked around. "I think it's a-" Twilight said getting cut off. "STAMPEDE!" Rainbow Dash Screamed as all the ponies started panicking and ran inside their homes. "Hey...! This makes my voice sound silly!" Pinkie Pie said as her voice vibrated. "Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!" Twilight said picking Aurora up and putting her on her back as Twilight started to run. "Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic" Mayor Mare said standing in the middle of town. "But Mayor, whatever shall we do?" Rarity asked. "Look there!" Rainbow Dash said pointing at Applejack. "YEEHAW!" Applejack yelled as she and her dog ran through the stampede of cows. "Go Applejack" Aurora said as Twilight stood next to Mayor Mare. "Move aside, Winona. Put 'em up, girl!" Applejack said as Winona barked at the cows. "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen" Pinkie Pie said eating popcorn. "Come on, little doggies! Turn! Winona, put 'em up! Ha hah! Gotcha" Applejack said as she and Winona started jumping on the cow's backs and roped the leading cow and turned them away from Ponyville. "Attagirl. Yee haw!" Applejack said as Winona barked at the cows.

"yay Applejack" Aurora said as the other ponies cheered. "Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about?" Applejack asked as the cows came to a stop. "Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes. And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know" a cow with brown spots named Daisy Jo said. "I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville" Applejack said. "We certainly will, Applejack. So long, Winona!" Daisy Jo said as the cows walked back to the fields. "Yee haw!" Applejack said as she and Winona ran back to Sweet Apple Acres. "Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!" Pinkie Pie said jumping around. "Applejack was just... just..." Mayor Mare said lost for words. "Appletastic!" Pinkie Pie said. "Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town" Mayor Mare said to the group. "I know" Pinkie Pie said getting off the ground.

*Town Hall*

"A party!" Pinkie Pie said. "We all ready?" Twilight asked walking up to Rarity with Spike on her back and Aurora next to her. "Just one last thing. Now we're ready" Rarity said using her magic to put a banner up.

"Is Applejack all set?" Aurora asked. "Actually, I haven't seen her all week" Rainbow Dash said flying over to them. "Not since the stampede" Pinkie Pie said. "But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late" Rainbow Dash said. "Welcome everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-" Twilight said getting cut off by Rainbow Dash. "Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome" Rainbow Dash said flying in front of Twilight. "Exactly. And..." Twilight said pushing Rainbow Dash out of the way as she got cut off again. "This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time" Pinkie Pie said jumping in front of Twilight. "What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked coming out from behind Pinkie Pie. "Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" Pinkie Pie said as all the ponies cheered. "Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter-" Twilight said trying to finish her speech without getting interrupted again. "Twilight?" Fluttershy said quietly coming up next to Twilight."—rupted" Twilight said as she move. "Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills" Fluttershy said. "Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say... Urgh! Never mind" Twilight asked looking around at the other ponies. "Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!" Mayor Mare said opening the curtains as the chord cheered. "Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean—heh" Spike said as the curtains reviled no Applejack. "Ah-ahem" Mayor Mare said looking around. "Awkward" Spike said. "I'm here. I'm here. Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo" Applejack said tiredly walking up to the stage. "Woo-ooo. Ooo-ooo" Applejack and Pinkie Pie said looking at the trophy and made funny faces in their reflection. "Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony" Twilight said. "Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and…and stuff. Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks" Applejack said yawning as she pulled the trophy through the crowd. "Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little-" Twilight asked. "Tired?" Aurora and Rainbow Dash said. "Dizzy?" Fluttershy said. "Messy? Well, did you see her mane?" Rarity said as they looked at her. "She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!" Pinkie Pie said. "Hmm" Twilight said.

*Sweet Apple Acres*

Applejack was kicking the apple trees when Twilight and Aurora arrived at the farm. "What on Earth is that pony doing?" Twilight asked as Applejack accidentally kicked a basket of apples. "Whoops" Applejack said. "Hey Applejack!" Twilight said as she and Aurora walked over to a sleeping Applejack. "Applejack" Aurora said. "Applejack. AppleJACK!" Twilight yelled waking Applejack up. "Oh, howdy Twilight. Princess Aurora" Applejack said waking up. "What is all this?" Twilight asked. "It's Applebuck season. Whoa" Applejack said as kicking a tree as Twilight teleported Aurora and herself in front of Applejack. "Applewhat season?" Aurora asked. "It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em" Applejack said walking to another tree. "But why are you doing it all alone?" Twilight asked as she teleported again next to Applejack. "'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself" Applejack said. "What about all those relatives we met when we first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?" Aurora asked. "They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work. Ahem... hint hint? Get back to work?" Applejack said trying to get back to work. "Fine" Twilight said as she and Aurora moved out of Applejack's way. "Could you step aside, Twilight? Aurora?" Applejack asked as she swayed side to side. "We just did. Applejack, you don't look so good" Twilight said. "Eh, don't any of you six worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa" Applejack said shaking her head as she missed kicking the tree. "Do you... want some help?" Aurora asked. "Help? No way, no how" Applejack said shaking her head. "But there's no way you can do it all on your own" Twilight said. "Is that a challenge?" Applejack asked getting in Twilight's face. "Uhm... no?" Twilight said. "Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck" Applejack said walking away from Twilight and Aurora.

*Later In Town With Rainbow Dash*

"There you are" Rainbow Dash said as Applejack finally showed up to help with her new trick. "I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?" Applejack said yawning. "See this contraption?" Rainbow Dash said pointing at what looking to be a giant seesaw and a large jumping platform. "Uh... Yeah" Applejack said looking at it. "Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts" Rainbow Dash explained. "Isn't that a might' dangerous?" Applejack asked. "Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can fly" Rainbow Dash said. "Well, alrighty then" Applajack said following Rainbow to the contraption "Oh my" She said looking down from the platform. "Ready? One... two... THREE!" Rainbow Dash said as Applejack jumped from the platform crashing into the ground, missing her target. "Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land on the other end" Rainbow Dash said. "Got it" Applejack said as she walking up to the platform to try again. Applejack kept crashing each time she tried. "Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!" Rainbow Dash said. "You are. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this. Ta da! Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time" Applejack said as she pulled the other end of the seesaw down. "Ugh!" Rainbow Dash groanded as Applejack jumped off the seesaw causing Rainbow Dash to hit the ground. "Heh heh... Here I go!" Applejack said as jumped off the platform. "Wait, Applejaaaaack!" Rainbow Dash said as Applejack landing on the other end of the seesaw, making Rainbow Dash go flying into the air uncontrollable. "You're welcome!" Applejack said.

*At Twilight's Library*

"-And the Princesses Pony and Prince Pony lived happily ever after. The End" Twilight said closing the book of the story she was reading to Aurora. "That was a good-" Aurora said getting cut off as Rainbow Dash crashed onto the balcony. "Can I help you?" Twilight asked. "I think somepony else needs your help" Rainbow Dash said. "Applejack?" Aurora asked. "Yep" Rainbow Dash said.

*Sweet Apple Acres*

"Ow!" Applejack said sitting her head on a tree branch. "Applejack, can we talk? Applejack, can we talk?" Twilight asked as she and Aurora walked up to Applejack. "Can bees squawk?! I don't think so" Applejack said loudly. "No. Can we talk?" Twilight said. "Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?" Applejack said loudly. "No! We need to talk to you" Twilight said getting louder. "Y'all need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?" Applejack screamed. "I need to talk to you!" Twilight yelled. "Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?" Applejack said still screaming. "Rainbow Dash dropped in to see us today" Aurora screamed. "That's quite neighborly of her" Applejack said screaming. "Yes, except that she crashed onto our balcony after you launched her into the air" Twilight screamed. "Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning" Applejack said in her normal voice. "Because you're working too hard and you need help" Aurora said. "What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed" Applejack screamed. "HELP! You need HELP!" Twilight screamed getting in Applejack's face. "Nothin' doin', Twilight, Auroa. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this on my own. Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie" Applejack said hitting her head on the tree branch again.

*At Sugarcube Corner*

"Now Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Mrs. Cake asked. "Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie said as Applejack shook her head no. "No? You're not the best baker ever?" Mr. Cake asked. "WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye" Applejack said. "Alright. Well, see you later, girls!" Mrs. Cake signed as she and Mr. Cake walked out of the shop. "Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'" Pinkie Pie said as she stopped Applejack from shaking her head. "Alrighty! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Pinkie Pie said reading the cook book. "Eh, uh, whu, what was that?" Applejack asked having a hard time hearing. "Chocolate chips" Pinkie Pie said. "Chips... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next?" Applejack said pouring potato chips into the bowl. "Baking soda" Pinkie Pie said. "Soda. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. Now what?" Applejack said pouring soda into the bowl. "A cup of flour" Pinkie Pie said. "A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie?" Applejack said pouring lemon juice into the bowl. "One last thing. Wheat germ" Pinkie Pie said. "Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms" Applejack said walking outside to get worms. "Now that's gonna be delicious" Pinkie Pie said. "If you say so" Applejack said looking at the worms in the bowl.

"Free muffin sample spectacular!" Pinkie Pie screamed as a crowd of ponies started taking so muffins. "Mmm, muffins" Derpy Hooves said bitting into a muffin. "Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot" Applejack said.

*Later at the Hospital tent*

"We came as soon as we heard" Twilight said as she, Aurora and Spike came to the tent. "Oh thank you, Twilight, Princess Aurora. We need all the help we can get" Nurse Redheart said as the ponies moaned in pain. "Oh no! What happened?" Aurora asked as Spike sniffed the muffins that he found on the floor. "It was a mishap with some of the baked goods" Nurse Redheart said. "No, not baked goods, baked bads" Pinkie Pie groaned out. "Applejack" Twilight said. "Want one?" Spike asked as he started eating the bad muffins.

*Sweet Apple Acres*

"Applejack, we need to talk" Twilight said as Applejack was hanging upside down with an apple cart. "Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight, Aurora. I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no" Applejack said yawning. "Not to upset your applecart, but you need help" Aurora said. "Hardy har. And no I don't" Applejack said trying to get down. "Here, let us help" Twilight said. "Help? No thanks. A little more...Little... There. I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. Come on apples fall off" Applejack said getting down and lightly kicked an apple tree. "AJ, think you're beating a dead... tree" Twilight said looking up at the tree. "I knew that" Applejack said walking over to another tree. "Actually Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about. We just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-" Twilight said. "You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight, Aurora" Applejack said. "But if you'd just let us help-" Aurora said hovering in front of Applejack. "Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!" Applejack said walking away.

*A Filed with Bunnies*

"Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up" Fluttershy said. "Ugh. Why are we doin' this?" Applejack asked. "Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families" Fluttershy said. "Fine. Can we just get on with it?" Applejack said walking ahead of Fluttershy. "Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently" Fluttershy said. "I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona?" Applejack said as Winona barked. "Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle" Fluttershy said quietly to the bunnies. "That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. Hop to it. Swell. Just swell. Put 'em up, Winona!" Applejack said loudly as Winona barked at the bunnies. "Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're scaring them" Fluttershy said as Applejack and Winona chased the bunnies around. "We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies" Applejack said as Winona barks and growls at the bunnies. "Oh no" Fluttershy said as the bunnies all ran towards Ponyville.

*In Town*

"STAMPEDE!" Rainbow Dash screamed seeing a dust cloud coming towards Ponyville. Ponies started screaming and running around as bunnies started running through town.

"Twilight look" Aurora said pointing at the ponies laying on the ground. "The horror, the horror" Rose said. "It was awful" Lily Valley said. "A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster" Daisy said. "I don't get it" Twilight said looking around town. "Our gardens, destroyed" Lily Valley said running over to the garden. "Every last flower, devoured" Rose said. "By... by... THEM!" Daisy said pointing at the bunnies. "Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness" Fluttershy said trying to get the bunnies to stop. "Alright. Enough is enough" Twilight said.

*Sweet Apple Acres*

"Must keep buckin'... just a few more. Must finish harvestin'" Applejack said kicking an apple tree. "Alright, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help." Twilight said as she and Aurora walking up to Applejack. "Ha! No I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?" Applejack said as she kicked the tree and apples landed in her baskets and looked at all the trees. "Um, how do you like them apples?" Big McIntosh said pointed at some more trees filled with apples. "Where'd all the apple...?" Applejack said as she fainted. "Applejack. Applejack" Aurora said as Applejack woke up. "Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, we completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you" Twilight said. "Okay, Twilight, Aurora" Applejack said. "I am not taking "no" for an answer-what?" Twilight said.

"Twilight she said yes" Aurora said. "Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help" Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie worked together, Rainbow Dash kicked the tree as Pinkie Pie collected the fallen apples. Fluttershy and Rarity collected fallen apples as Applejack kicked the trees and Twilight and Aurora used their magic to collected apples from the top of the trees.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Our friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said.

"And Your loving daughter, Princess Aurora" Aurora said as Spike finished writing and sent the letter to Princess Celestia.

"How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya! Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn" Applejack said bring over some apple juice. "A bit?" Twilight said as the walking over to a small table. "Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends" Applejack said. "Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry" Rainbow Dash said. "And I've got the perfect treat" Spike said holding up the bad muffins. "Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?" Pinkie Pie asked. "From the trash" Spike said. "EW! Spike!" Aurora said moving away from Spike. "Just a little nibble? Come on" Spike said holding the muffins towards them. "Ew! Gross!" They all said as they all walked towards their homes.


	5. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Im sooooooo sorry that I havnt updated in a while. I start school on Monday and im just trying to get all the things I'll need.

I just want to let everyone know that I will try to update whenever I can but it's going to be very slow.

Sincerely,

CaptainFlame


	6. Chapter 5- Griffon the Brush Off

Chapter 5- Griffon the Brush Off

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" Pinkie Pie said jumping around the park as she told Twilight and Aurora about Rainbow Dash. "Uh-huh" Twilight said as she turned a page in her book. "What happened next, Pinkie Pie?" Aurora asked. "And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" Pinkie Pie said in all different directions then fell to the ground. "Uh-huh" Twilight said. "Hey look is Rainbow Dash" Aurora said looking up at the sky to see Rainbow Dash fly by. "Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said as she ran after her. "Twilight can I go with Pinkie Pie?" Aurora asked. "Sure. Just be careful and stay with Pinkie Pie" Twilight said. "Thank you" Aurora said giving Twilight a hug then ran to catch up with Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie? Not again" Rainbow Dash said looking down to see Pinkie Pie and Aurora walking underneath her as she flew away faster. "Rainbow Dash" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora ran after her. "Not now, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash said as continued to fly away. "But, but Rainbow Dash-" Aurora said trying to tell her about the mountain. "I'm in the middle of something" Rainbow Dash said flying faster. "But–" Pinkie Pie said. "I said not now—" Rainbow Dash grunted as she hit the side of the mountain. "We were gonna tell you to look out for that mountain" Aurora said as she and Pinkie Pie look down at Rainbow Dash.

*Later in Town*

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her? Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway. Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" Pinkie Pie asked some ponies as she and Aurora looked for Rainbow Dash. "Isn't she right up there?" Twilight said pointing up at a cloud. "Rainbow Dash" Pinkie Pie said. "Phew. That was close" Rainbow Dash said as flew to Sweet Apple Acres. "Hi!" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora came up behind Rainbow Dash. "Aah!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew away and landed in Twilight's tree. "Hi again" Pinkie Pie said as Rainbow Dash landed on Pinkie Pie's head. "Aah!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she flew away and landed by a lake. "Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash" Pinkie Pie said. "Waaa-oh, forget it" Rainbow Dash said giving up trying to get away from Pinkie Pie and Aurora.

"I totally promise it'll be totally fun" Pinkie Pie said. "Okay" Rainbow Dash said.

*In Town*

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the—" Pinkie Pie said as Rainbow Dash move a cloud around the Town Hall. "Pinkie Pie!" Aurora said noticing Rainbow Dash getting mad. "Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal" Pinkie Pie told Rainbow Dash. Spike walked out of Town Hall carrying some scrolls. Pinkie Pie point at Rainbow Dash, signaling her to jump on the cloud. "D-aah!" Spike screamed as it thunder, giving him the hiccups. "Oh Rainbow Dash, Aurora, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups" Pinkie Pie said as the 3 of them started laughting. "Good one, Pinkie [hiccup] Pie. [hiccup] You're always pulling a fast one [hiccup] on me. [hiccup] Nnaa—" Spike said as he hiccup some fire accident sitting some scrolls sending them the Princess Celestia. "Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" Pinkie Pie asked worried that they had hurt him. "Ne-[hiccup]-eh, don't be [hiccup] silly, dragons are [hiccup] fire-proof" Spike said. "Oh, okay, good" Pinkie Pie said as she, Aurora and Rainbow Dash continued to laugh. "I wish the same thing [hiccup] were true with scrolls" Spike said as he continued to hiccup fire, hitting all the scrolls he picked up. "Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I can think of one thing" Rainbow Dash said Aurora jumped on the cloud, scaring Pinkie Pie screamed giving her the hiccups. "I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie, Aurora" Rainbow Dash said."Are you [hiccup] kidding? [hiccup] I love to pull pranks. It's all [hiccup] in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-[hiccup]-oves to have [hiccup] fun! [hiccup]" Pinkie Pie said. "You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie hiccupped. "You two wanna hang out?" Rainbow Dash asked the two ponies. "[hiccup] That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup] When would you [hiccup]" Pinkie Pie said jumping around. "A simple nod would do" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie ran into her hoof. "Mmm-hmm" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora shock their heads.

*Rarity's Boutique*

"Is she even home?" Rainbow Dash asked as they put a bouquet of flowers at Rarity's door than Aurora rang the doorbell and they all ran to hide in a bush. "I don't know. This is gonna be gold" Pinkie Pie said as the door opened. "There she is" Aurora said pointing at Rarity. "Ooo. [sneezes]" Rarity said as she smelled the flowers than started to sneeze from this strange pink powder. Aurora, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie started laughing as they came out of the bush, Rainbow Dash holding up a can of sneezing powder. "Aaa-choo!" Pinkie Pie sneezed as Rainbow Dash and Aurora ran away.

*Twilight's Library*

Twilight was working on a science project with chemicals. She wrote down a step than turn so mix the two chemicals together. "Hmm?" Twilight asked herself as she looked back at the scrolls she just wrote on, noticing that the step she just wrote down had disappeared. Aurora, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie started laughing as Twilight looked at them out of the window and noticed a bottle of invisible ink.

*Sweet Apple Acres*

"Land sakes!" Applejack yelled as she looked at all the apple trees to see the apples all painted in bright colors. Aurora, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie started lauging as Applejack started throwing apples at them as they ran.

*The Lake*

"Is someone over there?" Aurora asked as Rainbow Dash sent over a squeaky toy that looked like an animal. "Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" Pinkie Pie asked as jumped up and down. "Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said as Fluttershy was feeding some of the lake animals. "WHAT? Nononononono" Pinkie Pie yelled. "We can't prank Fluttershy" Aurora said. "She's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank" Pinkie Pie said. "Yeah, you're right. Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked away from the telescope revealing a black circle around her eye. "Oh, I've got someone in mind. The toughest around" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora started laughing. "Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?" Rainbow Dash asked looking around. "Oh, yes. You're very close" Aurora said as she pointed down at the water. "Good one, Pinkie Pie, Aurora" Rainbow Dash said looking down at her reflection as they all started laughing.

*The next day*

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to—Ooh" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora walked up to Rainbow Dash's cloud house when a griffon came out of her house. "Mornin', Aurora, Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie and Princess Aurora" Rainbow Dash said as she and Gilda flew down to the ground. "Hey. What's up?" Gilda said. "Pinkie, Aurora, this is my griffon friend, Gilda" Rainbow Dash said. "What's a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked. "A griffon is a half-eagle, half-lion mythical creature" Aurora explained. "And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right" Gilda said as she and Rainbow Dash hoof/claw bump. "Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head" Gilda said. "Sooo..." Rainbow Dash said with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh. Only for you, Dash" Gilda said. "Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives. Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To some day be the very best!" Rainbow Dash and Gilda said as they flew around. "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" Pinkie Pie asked as she and Aurora laughed. "Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning" Gilda said flying into the air. "Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, Aurora, you two don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later" Rainbow Dash said. "Oh. Um" Aurora said. "Well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, we'll, uh, just catch up with you- later." Pinkie Pie said sadly as Rainbow Dash flew away.

*Later*

"Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times" Gilda said as she and Rainbow Dash landed on a cloud after their flying practice. "Yeah, only faster. So now what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Hey there" Aurora said as she landed on the cloud. "Huh?" Gilda and Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie jumped on a trampoline, popping her head in the cloud. "It's later. And we caught up" Pinkie Pie said jumping up and down. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random" Rainbow Dash said looking down at Pinkie Pie. "Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" Gilda said "A race? You are so on" Rainbow Dash said. "One, two, three, go" Gilda said as they raced to another cloud. "Hey!" Aurora and Pinkie Pie yelled. "I win" Rainbow Dash said as they flew through the cloud. "As if. I won, dude" Gilda said. "No way" Rainbow Dash said. "Yes way" Gilda said. "Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you" Rainbow Dash said. "Uh, I don't think so" Gilda said. "Oh Geez, dream on" Rainbow Dash said. The two continued to argue as Pinkie Pie slowly floated up to them with a whole bunch of balloons with Aurora flying next to her. "Wow guys, that was really close" Aurora said. "But I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather" Pinkie Pie said. "Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie and Aurora are here to keep you honest, G" Rainbow Dash said. "Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!" Gilda said as Rainbow Dash raced away. "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy" Gilda said popping Pinkie Pie's balloons. "Pinkie Pie!" Aurora yelled flying down with her. "Wait, guys!" Pinkie Pie said.

*Cloud highter up in the sky*

"Oh wow, you guys almost got away from us that time" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora flew up in a weird flying machine. "So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?" Gilda said. "New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while" Rainbow Dash said as she flew away. "Hey Pinkie, c'mere" Gilda said. "Yeah?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF" Gilda said as she made Pinkie Pie's flying machine fall to the ground. Pinkie Pie and Aurora screamed as the machine flew away from Gilda. "Try matching that. Hey, where's Aurora and Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed on the cloud after doing her move. "Eh, they left. Something about being as busy as a bee" Gilda said.

*Twilight's Library*

"So Pinkie Pie, Aurora, are you two sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked as she looked thought a book. "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away" Aurora said. "And she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda" Pinkie Pie said. "You know what I think, Pinkie Pie, Aurora?" Twilight said. "What?" Aurora asked. "Well, I think... you're jealous" Twilight said. "Jealous?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Green with envy. Well, in your case, Pinkie Pie, pink with envy" Spike said. "Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, Aurora, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you two, who needs to improve their attitude" Twilight said. "Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri.." Pinkie Pie said lost for words as she walked out the door. "But Twilight, Gilda was being mean to Pinkie Pie" Aurora said. "No I believe you and Pinkie Pie are just jealous that Rainbow Dash is hanging out with her old fiend" Twilight said. "But… never mined I'm going to so fine Pinkie Pie" Aurora said walking out the door.

*Town Square*

"Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya" Rainbow Dash said as she and Gilda landed in town. "That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down" Gilda said. "Later" Rainbow Dash said as she flew away. "Aaah! A rattler, a rattler! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" Granny Smith yelled as Gilda's tail popped out of the vegie cart. "Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess" Pinkie Pie said as Aurora walked over to her. "I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke" Pinkie Pie said as Gilda took an apple. "Umm Pinkie Pie she ate it. She's not giving it back" Aurora said. "Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear" Fluttershy said as she lead some baby ducks and their parents a crossed the square. "Hey" Gilda said as Fluttershy accidentally ran into her. "Please excuse me" Fluttershy said. "I'm walkin' here" Gilda yelled. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." Fluttershy said quietly as she backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Gilda said mooching Fluttershy. "B-b-b-but I... I..." Fluttershy said. Gilda roared at Fluttershy causing her to run way crying. "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail" Gilda said as she flew away. "She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. No. One. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style" Pinkie Pie said as Aurora nodded her head in agreement.

*Sugar Cube Corner*

"Welcome, welcome. Welcome!" Pinkie Pie said as ponies walked into Sugar Cube Corner. "Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" Applejack asked Rarity. "I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare" Rarity said. "You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. "Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Twilight" Fluttershy said as she walked away from Twilight. "Um, Pinkie Pie, Princess Aurora, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean–" Fluttershy asked the two ponies. "Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of" Pinkie Pie said as Aurora nodded her head. "I'm a year older than you" Fluttershy said to Pinkie Pie. "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped over to the griffon. "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie shocked Gilda. "Yeah uh, good one, Pinkie Pie" Gilda said. "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends" Rainbow Dash said as she walks over to Twilight and the group. "Right behind you Dash" Gilda said to Dash.

"I know what you're up to" she said looking a Pinkie Pie. "Great" Pinkie Pie said with a smile. "Rrrh. I know what you're planning" Gilda said. "Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party" Pinkie Pie said as she giggled. "I mean, I've got my eye on you" Gilda said getting mad. "And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville" Pinkie Pie said as the ponies cheered. "Please help yourself" Pinkie Pie said pointing to the food. "Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do. HOT!" Gilda said running around. "G, the punch" Rainbow Dash said pointing at a glass. "Huh?" Gilda said as the punch fell out of the glass as Rainbow Dash started laughting. "Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass" Pinkie Pie said. "Ha. Priceless. Priceless" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, hilarious" Gilda said drinking some punch. "Hey G, look, presents" Rainbow Dash said as Gilda opened a present and snakes popped out as everypony laughted. "Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month" Applejack said. "Ha ha. I bet I know who that was" Gilda said looking at Pinkie Pie. "You do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

*Later*

"Cake time everypony" Pinkie Pie said as she and Aurora pushed out the cake. "Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked. "Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She is the guest of honor after all" Aurora said. "Ugh" Spike said with a sad face. "Exactly" Gilda said as she tried to blow the candles out up they wouldn't go out as everypony started to laugh. "Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic" Spike said laughing. "Now, I wonder who could've done that" Pinkie Pie said. "Yeah, I wonder" Gilda said. "Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing" Spike said eating some cake. "Spike" Twilight said. "What? It's great, try some" Spike said. "Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank" Gilda said. "Come on then, let's have some cake" Rainbow Dash said running to the cake. "Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk" Gilda said to Pinkie Pie. "Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked "Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play" Applejack said. "Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked. "Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail" Gilda said grabbing the tail on the ground.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded" Pinkie Pie said. "Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah" Gilda said as Aurora and Spike blindfolded her. "We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail" Pinkie Pie said spinning Gilda around. "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way" Gilda said walking away from the poster. "Wait. The poster is this—" Pinkie Pie said. "Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah" Gilda screamed as she slipped on some cake and crashed into the kitchen. "Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end" Aurora said as Gilda had the tail on her nose as everypony laughed. "This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, Aurora, you two! You two are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving" Gilda roared as Aurora started to cry. "You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party" Rainbow Dash said as she hugged Aurora to get her to stop crying. "What?" Gilda asked. "So I guess I'm queen lame-o" Rainbow Dash said. "Come on, Dash, you're joshing me" Gilda said. "They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off" Rainbow Dash said as Aurora calmed down. "I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it" Pinkie Pie said. "No way. It was Pinkie Pie and Aurora, they set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me" Gilda said. "Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down. And I asked Aurora to help me" Pinkie Pie said. "And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else" Rainbow Dash said. "Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call" Gilda said as she walked out the door. "Not cool. Are you okay Aurora?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah" Aurora sniffled. "Wow, talk about a party pooper" Spike said. "Wow, what was that about?" Twilight asked as all the ponies started to talk about what just happened. "I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, Aurora, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you two put on for her" Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business" Pinkie Pie said Aurora nodded her head. "I'd rather hang out with you two. No hard feelings?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No hard feelings" Pinkie Pie and Aurora said. "Hey Pinkie, Aurora . Sorry I accused you two of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you" Twilight said. "It's okay Twilight" Aurora said. "Even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish" Pinkie Pie said as the ponies cheered.

"Dearest Princess Celestia,

Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will surely come to light.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle"

*Canterlot*

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

My most faithful student... Oh! Heh, wrong ink" Princess Celestia said laughing at the ink started to disappear.


End file.
